Aelita is in Trouble
by Beccann
Summary: Aelita and Jeremie went out for a walk. Jeremie asked Aelita a question. What is it? What happen? Just read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Aelita Is in Trouble

"Hey, Aelita, wait up," said Jeremie. "You know you are running a bit too fast for me, and I also have a question to ask you."

"Oh really? What is it then?" said Aelita. "And do not wait all day."

"Can you wait? I need to catch my breath. You run really fast, almost as fast as Ulrich," said Jeremie.

"How else do you think I can try to outrun XANA's monsters?" said Aelita.

"You've got a point there just remember I am not fast as you or the others," said Jeremie. "Now that I am ready, here is my question. Aelita, will you be my girlfriend?" Jeremie asked, turning red.

Aelita nodded her head yes, then fainted. Jeremie, being slow, tried to catch Aelita, but it was a little late as she hit her head hard on the ground. When Jeremie came over to see if she would be all right he picked up her head and laid it on his lap, but he did not notice the small sharp rock that was underneath her head. About five minutes later, she woke up with a headache. She looked up, seeing who was stroking her head, and saw that it was Jeremie. "Jeremie, what happened? And why does my head hurt?" asked Aelita in a weak voice.

"Thank goodness you are up. I asked you a question and you fainted. I tried to catch you, but I was slow so you hit the ground hard. Sorry about that," said Jeremie.

"Sorry, I do not quite remember the question," said Aelita very slowly.

Jeremie said, as he was looking into Aelita's eyes, "I think it is time to go back to school before Jim catches us out here."

"Yeah, we better, before it gets dark," said Aelita getting out of Jeremie's lap. On her way up, she got dizzy and almost blacked out again.

Jeremie was lucky enough this time and caught her. As he was holding her, he asked, "Princess, are you all right?"

"I don't know, Jeremie. I felt that I was going to pass out." said Aelita looking around, not paying attention to Jeremie.

"I think I should take you to the infirmary. I think you might have a concussion." said Jeremie. "I know you woke up and that is a good sign, but still I think Nurse Dorothy should take a look at you." As he was saying this, he noticed something red slowly running down Aelita's neck. He also did not notice the red that was on his pants.

"If you think that is best, lead the way," said Aelita.

It took Jeremie about fifteen minutes to walk back to the school with Aelita. She was having a little problem keeping upright and walking. "Why don't you talk to me about anything you want to," he said as they were about a hundred yards to the door from the infirmary, and getting tired of the quiet that was around them.

"What do you want me to say?" asked Aelita, slurring her words.

"Why don't you talk about one of your memories that you have recently remembered," said Jeremie, struggling to keep Aelita from falling down again.

"I had a dream last night of when I was about four years old. Mom and dad took me to the mountains that summer. There dad was teaching me how to swim mom did not like the idea, she thought I would try to swim when they were not watching and drown. Dad kept on telling her that it will be all right. That I am a smart girl and I never disobey them. One day as I..." Aelita never got to finish right then, because they were at the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I forgot: I do not own Code Loyko. But this is my own story.

I wrote this for a class during this last semester, and got a B.

They went inside and Dorothy was about to leave when she saw Jeremie holding up Aelita and Aelita looked like she was about to faint. "What happened to her?" asked Dorothy.

"Aelita and I were outside and we were talking I asked Aelita a question and she fainted. I was not fast enough to catch her so she hit the ground hard. She woke up about five minutes later with a headache. When we decided to come back inside she got up and almost passed out. I think she may have a concussion," said Jeremie very quickly. "I also think that she may have hit her head on a rock or something, because I think this is blood," he said, as he was pointing to the back of Aelita's neck.

"Oh, you were right to bring her here. Why don't you set her down on the bed over there. Make sure she does not lay down," said Dorothy. "I will go grab some of my stuff and take a look at it."

Jeremie, doing what the nurse said, sat Aelita down. He had to sit beside her and have his hand on her back so she wouldn't lie down.

Dorothy came back with her tools to look into Aelita's eyes. "Her eyes are dilated. I think I will call the ambulance and she will have go to the hospital. I have never seen eyes that look as bad as hers," said Dorothy.

As Dorothy did all that, Jeremie asked, "Aelita, why don't you tell me the rest of your story?"

"Jeremie, I don't know. I am getting very tired. Why can't go to sleep?" asked Aelita. She had just started to feel tired when she came over to the bed and sat down.

"Dorothy is calling the ambulance. She is scared that there might be something really wrong with you," said Jeremie. Just then, his mobile went off, "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Einstein, were are you? Me, Ulrich, and Yumi are looking everywhere for you and Aelita," said Odd over the phone.

"First off, it is Ulrich, Yumi, and** I**. Second Aelita has had an accident and she and **I** are in the infirmary. Dorothy called the ambulance to take Aelita to the hospital. I need to go. The principal is here, and I think he wants to talk to me about what happened. I think you all should come here," said Jeremie as Principal Delmas walked in.

"Dorothy, what are Aelita and Jeremie doing here? We noticed they were gone and we have been looking for them for a while now," said Principal Delmas.

"Jeremie brought Aelita in a while ago. Sir, she is not looking good, so I called the ambulance. They should get here soon," said Dorothy.

"Jeremie, what happened?" asked Principal Delmas.

"Sir, can we wait til my friends show up so I do not have to repeat myself at least a thousand times?" asked Jeremie.

"Now that I think about it, why don't we wait til we get to the hospital?" said Principal Delmas, as he heard the sirens from the ambulance.

"Thanks, sir," said Jeremie, as the paramedics came rushing in, asking, "Who are we to take?" when they saw Jeremie and Aelita on the bed.

"You are to take the girl. Don't let her fall asleep. I think something is really wrong with her, but I do not know," said Dorothy.

As they were picking up Aelita, they noticed that her eyes were not looking good at all, and that she had some dry blood around her neck. So they strapped her in a stretcher, when the rest of the gang came in. They saw that Aelita was not looking good and each one of them was asking different questions.


	3. Chapter 3

"We need the closest friend to come with us to keep her talking," said one of the paramedics as he was looking at Odd, Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi, who seemed really worried.

"Take Jeremie or Odd with you. They are the closest to her and I can take the rest with me in my car and I will follow you to the hospital," said Principal Delmas.

"We can take them both if they both wish it," said the paramedic.

"Odd, come on after all you are Aelita's **cousin**," said Jeremie, taking a stunned Odd who was wondering why the principal said for him to go with her.

As they were loading Aelita into the ambulance, Jeremie was standing by Aelita, holding her hand and saying, "Aelita, can you tell me the rest of your dream?"

"Okay, it was the dream about learning how to swim, right.?" asked Aelita as she looked over at Jeremie he was nodding his head. "Okay, one day as I was getting into my swimming suit I heard a noise coming from mom and dad's room. When I got my swimming suit on, I went into their room I saw mom on the floor. I called for dad as I ran up to mom, talking to her and crying. Dad got there about two minutes after I called for him. He came up to mom and saw that she was not breathing very well and he told me 'Aelita, I want you to stay by mommy. I will call for an ambulance. Do you understand what I am saying?' I said to him, 'Yes, daddy,' with tears coming down my face. Dad let me ride in the ambulance with mom and he followed with his car. I found out that mom had died as we were going to the hospital. Oh, Jeremie, will I be okay? I can tell from your face that something is wrong. Please do not lie to me."

Jeremie was surprised that Aelita could see his facial expression. "Aelita, Dorothy thinks that something is wrong. Just stay with me and we will find out see we are at the hospital. We will find out soon." Jeremie was saying all this as they were getting Aelita out of the ambulance.

"Sorry boys, but you cannot come into this room with the girl. You have to wait in the waiting room. We will let you know as soon as we find anything that is wrong," said a doctor.

Odd and Jeremie were waiting about five minuets before Ulrich and Yumi came in with Principal Delmas. "Have they said what is wrong with Aelita?" asked Yumi as she came running up to the two scared boys.

"No, they are looking at her as we speak and it has been about five minuets since they took her," said Jeremie.

As Jeremie was speaking, Aelita's doctor came in. "Are you the girl's guardian?" he asked. When the principal nodded his head the doctor continued. "I am Doctor Larrymond. What is the girl's name?"

"Aelita Stones. What is wrong with her?" asked Principal Delmas.

"She has an open wound on the back of her head and we can clean the wound, and she will have to have some stitches. We will want to take some x-rays to see if there are any other kinds of damages," said Doctor Larrymond.

"Do all you can do for her and please keep us updated," said Principal Delmas.

"You can call in one of the nurses and tell her what happened to her. We would like to know and it may help us solve the problem," said Doctor Larrymond.

As the principal went to get a nurse, they all looked at Jeremie. Yumi went and sat by Jeremie, and put her arm around him. She could tell that he was close to tears. All he could say was "Thanks, Yumi." It felt good for him to have someone try to comfort him.

When Principal Delmas came back in with a nurse, he said. "Jeremie, would you like to tell me what happened?"

---------------------------

I think I will keep you hanging till next week. Ha ha.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me a while to upload my story. I have been very busy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie looked at him with tears running down his face and said, "I can tell you everything." So Jeremie relayed the whole story, from the part when Aelita and he were running to when Aelita got up from his lap. Ulrich and Odd were shocked that Jeremie had the nerve to ask Aelita to be his girlfriend, because of how shy he was, and how he would blush when Aelita was too close to him.

After Jeremie was done, Doctor Larrymond came over to the group and said, "All went well. So far nothing is wrong. She is now resting in the ICU. We would like to watch over her for a couple of weeks. We usually do not allow this, but will let you five go in to see her."

Jeremie was scared to go in to see Aelita. Yumi had to go up to him and almost pick him up. She put her arm around him and ushered him into the room that Aelita was in. When they got in the room, they saw Aelita in bed asleep, with a white gauze wrap around her beautiful pink hair. When Jeremie saw this, he ran up and started to stroke her face and grab her hand, and he just sat there in a chair by her bed, not wanting to let go.

Two hours after they came into that room, the principal went up to the front desk and said, "Um, nurse, in room 314 there is a boy name Jeremie Belpois. He has blond hair and wears glasses. I was wondering, do you think he could stay with Aelita Stones? He kind of feels responsible for what happened to her and they just became boyfriend and girlfriend today."

"We usually do not allow that kind of thing, but I don't see why not if it will help him get over what happened to her," said the nurse.

The principal came in to see the children had started to fall asleep, watching Aelita breathing. So he went up to them and said, "Yumi and boys, I think it is about time to go."

Jeremie stood up with Aelita's hand still in his and said, "Sir, if you do not mind, I really want to stay here with Aelita, at least until she wakes up." The others looked up and made gestures like they wanted to stay too.

So Principal Delmas said, "Jeremie, you can stay. The nurse said yes; I asked her a couple of minutes ago. I am sorry but I believe the rest of you need to go back, and Yumi, your parents might be worried. I will drop you off at home and bring the boys back to the school. Odd, when we get back I want you to go to Jeremie's room and grab him some clothes and Ulrich, you grab Sissi, my daughter, and grab some of Aelita's clothes. Is that understood?"

"But sir..." said everyone but Jeremie, at the same time.

"No more buts. We are leaving. Say good-bye or I will have Jim, the gym teacher, staying in front of your rooms so you will not try anything funny," said Principal Delmas.

They all said good-night to Jeremie and left with the principal. "Sir, can Yumi help me get Aelita's things instead of Sissi? Then you can drop her off at home on the way back to the hospital," said Ulrich.

"If you want it that way I think I can do that it will give me more time to explain to the Ishiyamas about what is going on," said Principal Delmas.

When they got to the school, they each went to the places they were ordered to go and then they came back to the principal's office with a bag. They knocked and heard a faint "Come in." So they went in. When he saw them he said, "Good, you all are back. Ready to go Yumi? I called your parents and told them I am bringing you home. They were starting to get worried. I also told them I would explain why you are late and why I am bringing you home."

"Thanks, sir I appreciate that you are going to talk to them. I might break down trying to explain it myself," said Yumi, as they were walking out of the school building. "Sir, do you think after school tomorrow you can take me and the boys back to the hospital to visit Aelita?"

"Yumi, tomorrow is a Sunday. You have no school. But if you still wish I can come by your house with the boys. That is, if they do not sneak out tonight," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you, sir. I am sure that my parents might not want to take the boys," said Yumi.

The drive to Ishiyama's house was a quiet one; when they got there, Yumi parents were waiting outside for them. Yumi said "Thank you again, sir." As Yumi's parents was saying, "Care to explain to us, Yumi, why the principal brought you home, and why you did not come home for supper?"

"I can explain," said Principal Delmas. He went right into it and told them about Aelita's accident and how she ended up at the hospital. When they heard this, they understood and allowed him to come in the morning to bring Yumi to the hospital to visit her friend.

When he left their house it was very late, so he got back into his car and drove to the hospital. When he got there, he went straight to Aelita's room and found her still asleep and Jeremie on the chair with his eyes closed. He gently shook Jeremie awake and said, "Here are some of your things and in the other bag are Aelita's. I am bringing your friends back in the morning. How is she doing?"

Jeremie said, "The doctors said that she should wake up in the morning, but she will have a nasty headache so we are to be quiet. In no time she will get to leave this room. Thank you, sir, for bringing over some of our stuff."

"I thought you would like something a little more comfortable to sleep in, that is all. Oh, Jeremie, tomorrow night you cannot stay here. You need to come back to school so you can go to classes on Monday. Then after classes I can bring you back," said Principal Delmas. When he was done, he left the room and went back to school where he stayed.

The next morning, true to his word, he brought Yumi and the boys back to the hospital. When they entered Aelita's room they saw that she was up looking at a sleeping Jeremie with a smile on her face. It was Yumi who was the first to speak. "How are you doing, Aelita?"

"My head hurts, but otherwise I think I am all right. The doctor came in about five minutes ago and told me tonight I can leave the ICU unit," said Aelita a little too fast.

Odd said, "That is the best news we have heard since when you came here," with a big grin on his face. As Odd was saying this, Jeremie open his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them, and then looked over at Aelita. Seeing that she was awake, he jumped out of his chair and gave her a great big hug.

"Um, Jeremie, you might kill her if you do not let her get any air sometime soon," said Odd, trying to make a joke.

"Sorry, Aelita. Why didn't you wake me when you woke up? I would love to tell you I'm sorry for making you faint, I did not think you would do something like that," said Jeremie.

"Jeremie, I am fine. I'm not sure what that question was, but the doctors told me to ask you what you asked me. I just fainted and I was not really trying to hurt myself; it just happened. It is all right it was as much as my fault as yours," said Aelita. "I did not wake you because you looked peaceful."

"What I asked you was if you will be my girlfriend," said Jeremie.

"I said yes, right?" asked Aelita. Jeremie just nodded his head yes.

For the rest of the day they mostly talked about everything on their minds. They still had to be careful of what they said about Lyoko, because doctors and nurses kept coming in to check on Aelita. Around noon, one of the nurses told the gang, "Ms. Stones needs to get some rest, and you kids can go to the café to eat or go take a walk. Ms. Stones will be resting for about an hour."

"Is it all right if I stay here and make sure she rests?" Jeremie asked the nurse.

----------------------------------------------

I think I will like some reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this is my last Chapter. It has been a lot of fun. I hope you all like my story.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I am afraid not. You have not had any food all day, so why don't you guys go take this boy to the café. You do not have to worry about Ms. Stones, she will rest if she wants to get out of here tonight," said the nurse.

"Jeremie, go get some food and do not let Odd eat it all. I do not want you to end up in the hospital as well," said Aelita, getting a sad look from Odd who was already hungry enough to eat all that was in the café.

In an hour, the gang came in to see that Aelita was still asleep, they quieted down. They knew that Aelita was exhausted before they left. By three she woke up, seeing Jeremie and Ulrich playing chess with Odd looking on and trying to help Ulrich out. She started to look around to see where Yumi was. Then she looked over and saw Yumi in Jeremie's chair sleeping with her hand on her bed. So Aelita reached over and patted Yumi's hand. Yumi woke up screaming, which brought in some nurses and caused the boys to ask, "What is wrong?"

"Sorry, Yumi; I did not know that would wake you up screaming," said Aelita.

"Sorry, everyone; I did not mean to make you all come in here. It is all right, Aelita. I was having a strange dream, which made me scream," said Yumi.

After everyone was done laughing about what happened, they got some good news. Aelita was able to move to a new room. So around five, Principal Delmas came by to pick everyone up to take them to the school, or home in Yumi's case.

"Aelita, that is good news that you are moving to a new room, that might mean you get to leave sooner than expected," said Principal Delmas.

Every day for the next week, Principal Delmas brought the gang to the hospital to visit with Aelita and she began giving them her homework to turn in for her. By the end of the week, Aelita was allowed to leave. But she had to be careful for the next few months. She did not care. She was just happy that she was allowed to go and get on with her life again.

That Saturday night she and Jeremie were able to go on their first date. She had a great time; they went to a fancy restaurant and Jeremie got her a beautiful necklace with a pink jewel on it, to go with her hair. They were so happy together that they were sad when the night ended. They both went to bed that night dreaming about each other and what the next date would be like.

---------------------------------------

Please leave a review and tell me what you like my story. Also tell me if I should do another story.


End file.
